Keep on Walking in the Sunset
by Major Grai
Summary: Calvin and Hobbes after the series. Essentially just Calvin and Hobbes looking back at their lives. It's nothing epic.
1. First Kiss

**Plot: Calvin and Hobbes after the series. Essentially just Calvin and Hobbes looking back at their lives.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… Literally. I sold my soul a while back.**

**Hey, this is my first Calvin & Hobbes fanfiction **_**sooo **_**I am asking you readers to:**

**1. Review.**

**2. Be nice when you review.**

**3. Recommend it to others if you like it.**

Calvin walked down the carpeted hall briefcase in hand to his home office. He was exhausted. His day at work had been tiring but a little relaxing because they had finally closed a case today.

As he opened the door he was actually looking forward to unwinding on the couch. That decision soon changed as Calvin found himself on the floor.

Calvin blinked several times to absorb the giant green eyes, little pink whiskered nose in the black, white and orange face staring at him from its seat on Calvin's chest. Calvin refused to move as he glared at the face.

"Hobbes," He said slowly. The tiger blinked as he started to grin hugely and hopped off.

"Susie made me tuna!" Hobbes said happily walking back into Calvin's office. "When she dropped it off she was wearing that pearl necklace that was her mother's. She wore when you two first kissed remember?"

"Yes I do," Calvin said finally rising from the floor.

As Calvin entered into the office he took in the fact that Hobbes was sitting in his chair.

"Where are Albert and Darwin?"

"Piano and swimming."

Calvin put his brief case on his desk then straitened out the pictures of his two children.

Darwin was smiling sweetly out from her picture. She wore a baby blue dress, her hair in two French braids tied by baby blue ribbons to match the dress. But to make the picture sweeter, Darwin's arms were wrapped lovingly around Hobbes' neck.

Albert on the other hand was a different story. His arms were waving around wildly, eyes were squeezed tight and his tongue stuck out as far as it could go. Albert reminded Calvin so much of himself.

"When _was _the first time you two kissed?" Hobbes asked lying across Calvin's desk.

"Yep. I was in seventh grade. I believe it was the 9th of October," Calvin said smiling at the memory.

***

Calvin had stood there at the wall he and Hobbes had gone to when Hobbes first saw Susie. His arm was incredibly sore. He had just received another beating from Moe.

"You know if you made more friends and stopped hanging out with me you wouldn't be bullied as much?" Hobbes said sitting on the stonewall.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah I do… Now how 'bout you try making friends? Why'd you get beat up anyway?"

"Shut up. He was teasing Susie," Calvin grumbled.

"You like Susie?" Hobbes asked suddenly grinning.

"Shut up. I do not," Calvin said desperately trying to silence Hobbes.

"You like her! You like her!" Hobbes sung out merrily and danced around in circles on the wall.

"Hey Calvin?" called a nervous voice from behind him.

Hobbes went silence immediately and Calvin turned around slowly.

Susie was standing a few feet away looking a little uncertain.

"Yeah?" Calvin said gruffly.

Susie took a few nervous steps toward him avoiding his eyes, then stopped about when her toes were touching his.

"I just wanted to say…" Susie trailed off looked him in the eye and said, "Thanks."

The two of them stood there staring for a few seconds when Susie's mum called out; "Susie! Supper's ready!"

Susie turned and walked away then stopped. She turned her head and looked at him for a second. Again they stared.

Then she walked back up to him and kissed him. It took Calvin a few seconds to react but he being unsure didn't pull away until she did fifteen seconds later.

"Bye!" she breathed before whipping around and running faster then Calvin could.

Calvin merely stood there staring, and staring until Hobbes slapped and said the word Calvin kept thinking: "Wow."

***

"I never knew Susie was bold until that point," Calvin admitted.

"Me too. All though there was the times every once in a while when she yelled at Moe for you," Hobbes said grinning happily.

"Shut up," Calvin muttered darkly back.

Hobbes grinned widely at Calvin. Calvin in retaliation pushed Hobbes off the desk.

***

**I hope you enjoyed and again please review… I will update soon :)**

**-Major Grai**


	2. The Sunset

**Okay thanks to the people who reviewed. This is sort of an intermission. We get a look at Calvin's kids.**

**Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… Still don't have my soul, which reminds me. They never held up their end of the bargain. Hm…. I'll have to look into that.**

Chapter 2

"Dad, we need a pet," Darwin piped up suddenly in the family room just after dinner.

"We have a pet, Hobbes," Calvin said barely looking up from his newspaper.

"Yes but I mean a _real_ pet. Hobbes is more like a best friend," Darwin turning her now large mocha eyes on her mother seeing that her father was a lost cause.

"What do you mean a _real _pet? I do have ear you know," Hobbes demanded lowering his section of the newspaper. He was clearly insulted.

"Well you play cards with us, you help us with homework… _but _that's more like a parent or a best friend kind of thing. Sure we can take him on walks but then people give us strange looks," Darwin explained in exasperation.

"Well what exactly would you get? I mean a pet?" Susie asked looking up from her book.

"Do you think it's a coincidence that pet is one letter away from pest?" Hobbes demanded.

Everyone could distinctly hear Calvin snigger from behind his newspaper.

"Yeah one letter away. Not the same word," Darwin challenged.

"Still, it's so subtle, so close it can be easily be altered without anyone notice being spiked," Hobbes threw back.

"Enough," Susie said shooting a look at her husband for not trying to interfere.

A silence quickly took place of the argument.

"I still think it's a bad idea," Hobbes said pouting from behind his section of the newspaper.

Silence lapsed once more.

"Does anyone else hear that?" Calvin asked, lowering the paper.

"Hear what?" Darwin asked curiously.

"_That_," Hobbes said hearing it too.

"Albert! I _told _you once, I told you _twice_! _No _TV after super!" Calvin called irritated rising from the couch and storming out of the room.

"Well _that_ got his attention. But seriously Mom? Can we?" Darwin asked again.

"Wh— _No_!" Hobbes yelped. "I'm your pet! _Me_!" Hobbes yelped once more.

As Hobbes continued with his incomprehensible hand gestures and stuttering Susie sighed and said: "Oh why not?"

***

"This wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I meant a little kitten or a puppy."

"Well you got what you wished for! Now how does that song go? _Be careful what you wish for because you might just get it_."

"Hobbes, no singing and _no_ patronizing," Calvin called sternly from the other room.

Needless to say Hobbes ignored Calvin and stuck out his tong. Darwin's eyes hardened and she gave Hobbes a good shove.

"Well _I_ love it!" Albert piped up.

"Why?" Darwin asked in exasperation.

"What do you mean why? It swims into the glass when you tap it!" Albert said happily.

Albert demonstrated what he meant. When he tapped the glass the gold fish swam at the glass so hard the bang was louder then usual. Albert cackled deafeningly.

Darwin made a face.

Calvin leaned over from behind Darwin and Albert to look at the pet.

"Couldn't you have gotten a smarter one?" he asked after a minute of examining it.

"We got kicked out before I could get to the birds," Susie informed him.

"But that's about five feet into the pet store," Calvin said completely confused.

"Albert walked in three minutes before I did," Susie stated.

"Oh," Calvin said excepting that excuse and not wanting any more information on the subject.

"Can we at least get a turtle?" Darwin interrupted.

"We probably won't be aloud in that store for a _very _long time," Calvin said dryly as he finished doing up his tie.

"It was only a _little _bite!" Albert snapped.

"To the managers leg! _And _you broke the skin. Not to mention the fact that you felt the need to tell him you only had a little case of rabies," Darwin snapped back.

"I already knew too much," Calvin said sighing as he walked away.

**Not the best work I've ever done I'll admit but please review.**

—**Major Grai**


	3. The Proposal

**I don't want to be winy … **_**but **_**I only have 2 reviews… can I get another please?**

**I'm a lot prouder with this chapter than I was of the last one. So, I think you'll enjoy better then the last one. I **_**hope**_** you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing… And I still have to find my soul.**

**Well, without further ado: this is chapter three…**

Chapter 3

Calvin lay in bed looking up at the ceiling. He was in the middle of accepting something… something great. Not even a whole twenty years ago today, he had asked Susie to marry him. It was a perfect memory.

Another great thing was the fact that he remembered that day, all those years ago with such ease and happiness. He smiled at the memory. He was kind of shocked that he even remembered the clothes the two had worn. Susie had worn a knee length white dress while he wore a plain open collared white shirt and beige pants.

In fact, he remembered that day to near perfection.

***

Calvin had sat there in the hills that went down slowly in sections. He had chosen this spot because when you climbed up on the other side, got to the top found yourself under a magnificent oak tree and saw the hills, the fields below, the clear blue river and sandy banks below and the vast Persian blue sky dotted with great white clouds it was impossible not to have your breath taken away.

In the setting sun, Calvin blonde hair shined and his tanned skin glowed a he relaxed on the grass next to a content Susie as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

"This is perfect," she murmured finally breaking the long silence that had only been filled by the wind.

"It is," Calvin agreed softly.

"What time do we have to be at parent's house for dinner?"

"Half an hour ago."

"Oh. I don't want to leave."

"Same here."

"I'm really right now happy," she admitted after another long silence.

"Same here," Calvin repeated chuckling.

"Do you want to get our shoes or should I?"

"No, I'll do that," Calvin said getting up and walking up the hill to where the two of them had kicked off their shoes and begun to run down the hill laughing.

That was when Susie noticed something sticking out of the grass a few feat away. She walked down the hill a little ways and picked it up. It was that scruffy little stuffed tiger Calvin had gotten when he was born and still carried around with him jokingly sometimes.

Susie noticed the animal's stuffing was sticking out weirdly. She reached in and found something small, hard, and round inside. She gasped as she pulled it out. It was a small ring with a little diamond in between two smaller sapphires.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she covered her mouth.

"Hey Susie? I found our shoes," Calvin called from further up the hill.

He walked down to see what she was holding.

Susie, eyes continuing to tear up, said what she could not stop thinking: "Yes."

"What do you mean?" Calvin asked uncertainly as he came to stand beside her.

"Yes. Again and again. Forever and ever; yes," Susie said wiping her eyes.

Calvin looked down and saw the ring it took everything in him not to gape or say: "_Hobbes_!"

Instead Calvin looked up at Susie smiled and kissed her lightly.

"That's a huge relief," he admitted in a whisper.

"I'm glad."

***

Calvin rolled over in bed and looked at his still sleeping wife. He then hopped out of bed deciding to make her some breakfast in bed.

He just had to remember to avoid Albert's monster booby-trap in the hallway.

*******

**So… I'll update when I get another idea.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**And again I hope you enjoyed.**

—**Major Grai**


End file.
